Prepare For Fright Oh And Yes, They Bite
by Emiisaurousrex
Summary: well, i hope you enjoy my crappy story. I'be been wriing if fer 2 years. . .
1. Chapters

.:Chapter One:.

As she walks down the sandy shore, the cool breeze blowing her hair, the cold water splashing against her feet. She was alone walking down the beach listening to the waves crash and the birds sing. Her name was Emilie, she stood about 5'5 with black hair that hung just below her shoulders, and her long bangs covered half the side of her face. She wore black skinny jeans and a studded belt. She Had a rounder face, with dark black rings around her eyes, she wore thick eyeliner. She had white pale porcelain skin, but her rosy red cheeks had always lightened up her face. She stood there wearing a mossy green, white, and grey flannel with a black tank top underneath, she only had her shoes in her hand. She was 16, parents divorced with a 19 year old brother and a 1 year old half brother. She often asked why her dad why they had gotten divorced, he simply said he didn't love her anymore, and that the disease had taken over.

She had been sober for a year and a half now, she had an addiction to alcohol. When she drank she acted like a different person, emotional, violent, and she had said her father had driven her to drink. She had woken up to the sound of screaming and fighting over the years. Her own father had put her in the situation of being interviewed by the police, as a witness against her mother, she knew she had to tell the truth. So she went to jail for a while and Amber wrote everyday wishing and dreaming the mother she once knew would come back to save her.

When her mother finally got out of jail they sent her to a rehabilitation house, she did well for a while, and then started to drink again. Then that one day changed her, when the judge told her to clean up her act or never see her kids again. Meanwhile her dad was happy with the divorce, only caring about no one but himself and his money, then getting some farmer chick pregnant, and well along came her half brother.

She doesn't see him much, but when Emilie does she thinks of how he could do that to his family, from then on it was too much to handle. Her mother was in the hospital currently, they had no insurance, the bill must cost a fortune. Her father had just abandoned her, had gone out of town with his "Number One Girl", but she didn't mind much, she liked being away from him. "Ugh, we're going to lose our house. . ." she stumbled off, mumbling to herself. They were going through financial difficulties, her so-called father would not pay her mother's bills as he was supposed to, and if he did he always left something short. "Why is he such a jackass?" She once again mumbled these questions quietly to herself. She had been going through a lot, and not quite sure how to deal with it yet. Had seen many counselors, there help was useless. She would always be in pain, not just emotional or mental pain, it was now actually physical pain. Her pain was unbearable, it would last forever, never ending, never vanishing. Emilie's thoughts would be taken out on herself, afraid to express her feelings, having difficult times trusting anyone.

The pain was described as a thousand flaming knives, stabbing into your stomach while someone socking you near your heart. Once the knives made open wounds, acids would spill through it and burns everything you once knew. It was getting hard to breathe after that, blocking out all sounds, all that was left was the beating of your heart. As she cried she would start choking on tears and hyperventilating, words choking up her throat making it impossible to speak. All she could do was crawl into a ball and cry. She was going to die with this pain, living with it every single day of her life. Medicines had no affect, she had tried everything and always ended up having the feeling of hopelessness always hanging above her head. "It's never going to go away. . ." She mumbled. As she was taking this all in at once her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them away with the long, plad sleeves of her flannel, but her tears kept coming, rolling down her rosy, red cheeks. She couldn't change her past, but she knew she could only change her future. The tears flooded her eyes, she began sobbing so hard she fell to her knees, she pulled herself together, trying to think of something that could take away this pain.

She heard someone call her name, she wiped away her tears and looked to see who had yelled it. It was her friend Ku-rai, she must have gone looking for her after she wasn't home and depressed, after all she was a good friend and it doesn't hurt to worry. Ku-rai was one of Emilie's best friends, she wasn't too tall, just a little shorter then Emilie. She had black hair and glasses, and was wearing jeans and a sky blue shirt that draped down just to her waste. Her glasses covered her deep brown eyes with her narrow face. Emilie pulled herself up off the ground to greet Ku-rai, and she tried to hide her tears.

Ku-rai caught up to Emilie and yelled in an excited voice, "There you are Emilie! I've been looking all over for you!" She smiled gently, then noticed Emilie wasn't in a happy mood. Emilie held back her tears and said," Oh, hey Ku-rai, sorry I wasn't home, I had to come out here to get away from it all.." She kept holding back her tears, but you could tell in her voice she was very upset. Ku-rai said quietly," Is it your dad again?" Emilie looked down at her feet, not saying a word.

.:Chapter Two:.

Ku-rai looked at Emilie then back and gave a sigh. She was thinking of something comforting to say, but none of the words seemed to fit. There was about two minutes of silence when Emilie finally spoke up," It's okay Ku-rai, you don't have to say anything." Ku-rai shook her head, "Look Emilie, I'm really sorry about what you've been going through, I'm sure the pain of all the memories makes you shudder with every single beat of your heart.

I need you to know, I'll always be there for you." Emilie looked at Ku-rai and no longer could hold back her tears, they came streaming down her face. Shaking from the tears she whispered," Thanks Ku-rai it's just sometimes.." Her voice faded away in her tears. She slid down and sat on the sand again, laying her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around. Ku-rai sat down next to her and gave her a sympathetic hug as Emilie cried. She felt like she wanted to die.

.:Chapter Three:.

The fog started rolling in around the beaches pier, it was so thick you couldn't see a single thing. Ku-rai shook Emilie in a panicked voice, but not wanting to upset Emilie anymore, she spoke softly," Umm, Emilie? The fog is getting kind of thick, I know your upset but I think we should get out of here.." Emilie lifted her head, she shuttered with a confused look on her face with the tears still falling from her brown eyes. She stuttered, "W-What?" She wiped away her tears and looked around, Ku-rai was right, the fog had gotten pretty thick. She quickly stood up looking around, but could only see the sand that covered her feet. She quickly wiped off the sand and slipped on her vans shoes. She checked to see how thick the fog was, she held up her hand, yet couldn't even see it in front of her own face. She yelled for Ku-rai, there was no reply. She started panicking and yelling Ku-rai's name, turning in all different directions, thinking of only the worst that could happen.

She heard a shrieking scream, she looked frantically around yelling Ku-rai as loud as she could, and started running straight ahead of her, hoping she'd run into Ku-rai. She ran as fast as she could, but the fog was like a blind fold covering her eyes not telling what would happen next. Emilie suddenly tripped, she rolled violently across the damp brown sand. She immediately rolled over and moaned from the pain in her ankle. She glanced over to see what she had tripped on, through the fog it was hard to see, it was a blue bump. She crawled over to the object and turned it over. What Emilie saw made her scream, laying there on the sand in the fog, was her best friend, Ku-rai.

.:Chapter Four:.

Emilie quickly crawled over to the rest of Ku-rai, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle, she checked to see if she was breathing. She was breathing, but just barely. She knew she had to do something, she tried to wake up Ku-rai, but it was no use, she was unconscious from her fall. Emilie stood up on one foot, holding her ankle in the air, and tried to look for a way off the beach or somewhere safe to stay. In the distance she saw a light, it was revolving over the beach, with such a brightness it could blind you.

Emilie automatically knew what this light was, it was the beam from a lighthouse which stood just off the rocks of the shore. She knew there had to at least have someone there to help Ku-rai and eventually get to her ankle. She tried to see how bad her ankle was, she put it on the sand and tried to walk, she moaned from the unbearable pain. But she knew she had to do something so she picked up Ku-rai and leaned her against her back, and started to walk towards the only thing she saw, the lighthouse light. She grinded her teeth from the pain of her ankle, with a single tear rolling down her cheek, she kept walking.

It took her about 30 minutes to arrive at the lighthouse, she laid Ku-rai down lightly against a wall and hopped over to the door. She knocked hard against the iron door, but could only hear an echo. She impatiently yelled, "Hello?? Is anyone there? Help! My friend is knocked out and I think I have a broken ankle.." There was still no reply, just an echo from the cold steal door of the lighthouse. She knew no one was there, but she no longer cared, she just wanted to get away from the fog and to be somewhere safe.

Emilie pushed open the door as it creaked from the rust between the hinges. She heard a quiet moaning noise and looked over at Ku-rai, she was mumbling something she couldn't understand. She quickly hopped over to Ku-rai and fell to her knees. She yelled, " Ku-rai??" Ku-rai opened her eyes and asked, "Huh? What the.. What happened?" Emilie yelled, "Finally! Thank God you woke up! I had to carry you all the way here.." She gave a bored look and added, "I think I broke my ankle too." Ku-rai replied," Oh.. Sorry my bad. And you broke your ankle and still carried me here?! Wow.." Ku-rai still looked dazed from passing out. Emilie gave a proud look and replied," Yeah I couldn't just leave you there, how did you pass out anyways?"

Ku-rai looked like she was trying to remember, then she finally spoke," Well umm.. I don't really know, I was walking and I felt someone try to pick me up so I screamed, hit them, then they dropped me and ran away I guess.." Emilie looked puzzled and asked," But why would someone want to-" Her sentence trailed off as she said," Never Mind." Ku-rai looked up at her and started to laugh, Emilie gave her a small smile. She grabbed both Ku-rai's arm and helped her up off the wall. When Ku-rai was finally up and standing she asked," so.. how are we going to get into the lighthouse again?" Emilie looked at the cold iron door once again. She laid her hand on the handle, it was freezing, so cold it sent shivers down her spine. She pushed the iron handle down and leaned against the door to open, the rusty hinges squeaked, as Emilie and Ku-rai entered the mysterious lighthouse.

.:Chapter Five:.

It was cold, the coldest Emilie had ever been. The lighthouse reeked of a terrible smell they have never smelt before, and they would never want to smell it again. The floors were flooded up to there ankles with muddy water, you could hear the pipes dripping. Rats scattered across the ceiling, it didn't seem like a very safe place to be. They walked onto the swampy floor while rolling up there jeans to there knees. (Even though they knew they would probably get wet anyways.)

Emilie zipped up her jacket wrapping her arms around herself saying," Wow.. when was the last time someone was in this place?" She could see her breathe in front of her rising in the air. Ku-rai swallowed heavily, almost choking on her own words, it could only come out as a whisper as she said," Nobody's been in here ever since.." She stopped as her eyes widened with fear. Emilie asked," Ever since what exactly?" Ku-rai continued in a terrified voice," Ever since.. "The murder."

Emilie's golden eyes widened like Kat's, she asked curiously but frightenedly asked," A murder? Of w-who?" She stumbled on her words from the fear she had. Ku-rai asked surprised," You've never heard of the murderer named John Shiner? Emilie replied puzzled," No, I don't think so, why what'd he do?" Ku-rai fearfully said," Well he was a doctor, he killed people and took his organs to use for his operations for God knows what.. Anyways, one night a family followed him because they had recognized him from the wanted posters, of course they were too stupid to call the cops for them to follow him, so they decided to do it themselves.

Bad mistake.. They followed him inside the lighthouse, (which was his hideout at the time) and the moment they walked through that door it locked behind them. The lights started flickering on and off, and they could only hear screaming. When the police finally arrived at the scene, they were too late. They had found the father tied up against a pole with a bullet through his head, the teenage son in the kitchen laying on the floor with a knife through his face, and the daughter raped and killed in the bedroom with a blow to the head. And the worst part of this is, They never caught John Shiner, or ever saw him again."

Emilie gave a gasp that echoed through the abandoned lighthouse. She asked," Ku-rai, is that really true?" Ku-rai whispered," Sadly, yes." Emilie looked at Ku-rai then back at the rusty steal door, as the rust in the lighthouse creaked away, and as the lights slowly started flickering on and off.

.:Chapter Six:.

Ku-rai started backing away towards the door whispering," Lets go." Emilie looked at her and said," I'm not going to go back out there! I worked so hard to get here! Plus maybe there's someone here, see there's a hallway over there, lets go check it out." Ku-rai stopped and looked at Emilie yelling," Are you freaking out of your mind?!" Emilie playfully said," I have a mind?" Ku-rai replied sarcastically," Hah yeah very funny now stop joking around, and lets go." Emilie said," C'mon Ku-rai, I'm sure that story wasn't as bad as you said, you're probably over reacting."

Ku-rai said in an angry voice," What! I'm not over reacting! And I'll prove it!" She started walking towards the rusty hallway. Emilie spoke cleverly, knowing that this was exactly what she had anticipated to happen." Okay! Fine prove it then!" Emilie started hopping towards Ku-rai saying," Hmm.. Wonder who could get there first, you or me with a broken ankle?" Ku-rai smirked and said," Me! I could beat you any day!" Emilie grinned and said," Oh yeah well, we'll see about that." They started running for the hallway (Well actually Emilie was hopping because of her ankle.)

Emilie had gotten there first though, well only because she cheated by getting a head start. Emilie started cheering yelling," Hah! I win! In your face Ku-rai! Hmm.. wonder what's behind door number one?" Emilie pushed open the rusty door that ended at the hallway and walked inside. Ku-rai yelled," Whatever Emilie!" Then heard a terrified scream from the door Emilie had gone in. Ku-rai ran over to the door and yelled," Are you okay Emilie?!" She saw Emilie standing there just staring. Ku-rai looked at her puzzled and asked if she was okay again. Then looked to see what she was staring at, and now she knew why she had been so terrified and screamed, there hanging from a pillar of the roof hung, the dead body of Jack Shiner.

.:Chapter Seven:.

The smell reeked terribly, John Shiner had been hung and stabbed through the eye with a knife. Who knows how long he's been there, from the looks of it not that long. Ku-rai thought to herself and said," Why does his body look so preserved? He doesn't look like he was killed that long ago. Wow.. That's disturbing." Emilie took a nervous gulp and whispered," Do you think that, someone would preserve him?" Ku-rai replied," I really don't know, I guess there's a lot of insane people out there."

Emilie nodded her head and spoke slowly," We can go now.. I really have a bad feeling about this place now." Ku-rai yelled," I told you I wasn't over reacting!" Emilie nodded eagerly," Can we please leave now? This is disgusting, with the smell and some dead murderer hanging from the ceiling with a knife stabbed in his eye!" Ku-rai said," Okay, I get your point, lets go." As they started walking back towards the door they heard loud screaming. They stopped and looked at each other and said at the same time," wasn't me."

They looked behind them and saw John Shiner, all bloody, half his face torn off, with the knife from his eye in his hand. They could see the blood bursting out of his ripped limbs. Ku-rai and Emilie screamed the loudest they ever had because they knew what he was going to do, he was going to do what he did to everyone else that he had seen, he was going to kill them.

.:Chapter Eight:.

He started moving towards them, Emilie tried to hop away as fast as she could, but ended up falling from going too fast. Ku-rai was almost to the door when she heard Emilie scream," Ku-rai! Help Me!" She looked back and she saw Emilie on the ground in the swampy water with John Shiner only a few feet away. Ku-rai ran to Emilie as fast as she could, hoping she could get there before John Shiner. John Shiner was getting closer as she heard him say," Don't worry, it'll only hurt a minute." He gave her a evil smile with a blood thirst look in his eyes. He raised up his rusty knife and walked a little faster towards Emilie. Ku-rai got there first though, just barely. She pulled helped up Emilie and started trying to make her go as fast as possible to the door. John Shiner said," Aw, don't be scared girls, it'll only take a minute, then it'll be over, no need to run, it'll only make things harder on yourself." Ku-rai screamed," Stay away from us you sick ass hole! "

Emilie screamed," Yeah you sicko! We're not giving up that easily!" The lights suddenly shut completely off. Emilie screamed," Oh shit!" Ku-rai panicked," Where's the freaking door?!?!" Emilie screeched," I don't know! Just keep walking forward!" They heard a sick, mischievous laughter from John Shiner.

Ku-rai reached out her hands in front of her trying to feel for the door. She finally hit something and turned the handle as fast as she could. The door burst open causing them to fall to the ground. They screamed and ran as far away from the lighthouse as they could. They finally reached the sidewalk, too terrified to look behind them, they ran into a local café called, The Sci-Fi Dine In.

.:Chapter Nine:.

They burst through the door screaming," Help! He's trying to kill us!!" The café froze and all stopped to stare at the two teenage girls. The owner slowly walked out from behind the counter. She was wearing the bright red uniform that they had to wear for the requirements for you to work there. She was a big lady, kind of rounded out, she had black curly hair that went below her shoulders. Everyone gave out a loud gasp of what Emilie and Ku-rai had said. The café owner Shockley asked," Who is?" The owner looked behind the two girls, seeing nothing but the shore of the beach.

Ku-rai yelled out," John Shiner is!" She panted. The owner then asked asked," Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Because if it is.. It's not funny. This is just absurd." Emilie yelled out," It's not a joke!! We wouldn't joke about this!" The owner looked down at her ankle. She worriedly said," Hey, you're going to need medical attention for that ankle before it gets any worse, let me call an ambulance for you."

Emilie was so afraid she had forgotten about her ankle, she looked down at it and it had gotten worse, a lot worse. It was swollen up, with part of the bone sticking out leaving a lump on her ankle's skin, it had turned purple and blue from inner bleeding. She yelled out after her," You can do that, but we're not lying about John Shiner!" The owner looked at her and said," Oh, its worse then I thought, it's got her hallucinating."

Ku-rai yelled out," She's not hallucinating! I saw it too! He tried to kill us!" The owner looked at Ku-rai, she had a bruise on her head from where she had fallen while being in the fog. She slowly spoke," Maybe you need an ambulance too, to check out that bump you got on your head there, make sure it's not a concussion." Ku-rai felt the bruise on her head, her head started throbbing, and pounding into a terrible headache. The café owner dialed 9-1-1 and the ambulance arrived shortly after.

.:Chapter Ten:.

Two weeks later they woke up, laying on the hospital beds. Ku-rai spoke to Emilie (whose hospital bed was in the same room as hers) she said," Emilie, was it all a dream?" Emilie looked down at her ankle," Ku-rai, I really don't think so, there's something wrong here, I think we need to go back to that lighthouse, but this time we'll be prepared." Ku-rai shivered," Emilie, I think your right, but we almost got killed in that lighthouse, I'm not sure I want to go back there."

Emilie argued back," But Ku-rai, we're the only two people that have witnessed this, we're the only one's that know what really happened." Emilie was interrupted by a knock on the door, it was the nurse saying she has a visitor that has come to see them. They had puzzled looks, who would want to see them? A teenage guy was who, they had no idea who he was.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a book in his hands. He wore dark blue skinny jeans with spiky black hair and bleach blonde bangs that were draping down slightly over his eyes. His eyelashes were thick and blossoming, his chocolate brown eyes hidden. He had a thin dark line underneath his eyelids which made his eyes boldly stand out. He wrapped his arms around his slim cut body, his book crossed in his arms as he shivered. "Is it a bit cold in here?" He sympathetically smiled towards Emilie. "Yeah heh." She wrapped her arms around her chest. "I guess it is a bit cold." He quickly glanced at the book in his hands and then spoke once again, "Well I might as well cut to the chase about why I'm here huh?"

He smiled and continued. He spoke in a kind, nervous voice saying," Hey, I'm Rintu, and you are..?" She raised her head and smiled," Hey, I'm Emilie, and this is Ku-rai. He spoke," Hey nice to meet you." Emilie could feel her face warming up, her palms started to sweat. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, he was just so gorgeous. He was Asian, the race she found most attractive. Emilie smiled nervously,"you too." Ku-rai waved but didn't say a word. Rintu spoke up again and said," Hey, You're going to think this is crazy but, that lighthouse you were at, same thing happened to my friend except.. He didn't make it out alright. Emilie said sympathetically," Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, but why did you come here?" Rintu replied," Well, I was hoping we could some how stop it so it doesn't keep happening."

Emilie looked puzzled and said," How could we stop it? He's an axe murderer that's already dead." Rintu said," I'm sure we can find a way if we really worked together and tried.." Emilie nodded," Yeah that's true. So.. What do u have to start off with? I mean like, What ideas do you have so far to stop it from happening?" He said," Well, lets go somewhere else to discuss it, its all in this book, hmm, how about Starbucks, sound good to you two?" Ku-rai said," Yeah! Awesome Starbucks! It's good.." Emilie laughed and agreed. They got changed into their regular clothes, walked out of the hospital, and went to Starbucks with Rintu.

.:Chapter Eleven:.

They got to the front of the line and ordered there drinks, Emilie pulled out her wallet but Rintu refused," Hey! It's on me remember?" Emilie smiled and said," Nah its okay you don't have to I can pay for it." Rintu said," No really, I got it, I insist." Emilie looked into his eyes and smiled," Well, okay if you insist." He laughed and bought the coffee for all of them then sat at a little window near the back of the coffee shop.

When they finally got settled in and sat down Rintu slid the small black book on the table. He flipped the pages and finally landed on page 23. He started saying," This is a book of like.. all the mystical crap that usually most people don't believe in and think you're crazy." He smiled and Amber laughed, Ku-rai said," okay then.." Rintu laughed and said," Well anyways it has all that stuff in it, like about them, and in this case we have a.. zombie?"

Emilie shook her head and said," No, I actually believe he's a vampire." Rintu leaned forward in interest and asked," A vampire? Why do you think that?" Ku-rai blurted out," Yeah Emilie, Why do you think that?" Emilie got nervous from all the attention she was getting and said shyly," Well, I think he is because I saw a blood thirsty look in his eyes, and when he smiled I could see sharp teeth. And when me and Ku-rai got out of the lighthouse, he didn't follow because of the light I'm assuming, and when I found him I thought he hung himself and that he was dead, but I think he was just hanging upside down." Rintu was fascinated with her interoperation. He said," That's very interesting, yet crazy at the same time, but hey it's so crazy, it just might be true." Ku-rai spit out her coffee in laughter as she said," Hah! That's hilarious!!"

Rintu looked confused, looked at Ku-rai and asked," What?" Ku-rai hysterically laughed," The guy on T.V! He was riding a motorcycle! Then he fell off and fell on his face!" Ku-rai was laughing so much she was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Emilie asked Ku-rai," Were you even listening to what we were saying?" Ku-rai couldn't stop laughing. Rintu said," Well I guess that's a no.."

Emilie sighed and said," Yeah, guess so." Rintu reached over for Ku-rai's coffee and said," I think she's had enough of this.." Rintu laughed and said," Yeah, totally." Ku-rai let out a really loud scream saying," AH! THAT'S MY COFFEE! DON'T TOUCH MY COFFEE! ITS MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!" Ku-rai reached to slap Rintu's hand but he pulled it away too fast. Rintu yelled," What the!" Emilie said," Wow.. I've never seen Ku-rai like this before.." A girl walked over to our table and looked at Ku-rai, she said," Ah! Get off the floor! I just cleaned it!"

She was wearing the green and white Starbucks uniform with brownish, blackish hair and glasses. Emilie looked at her like she was familiar and asked," Eleena?" She looked up at Emilie and said," Hi! Oh my God! It's been like years! How have you been? And is that Ku-rai? Emilie nodded and said," Yeah, I'm okay, I've been better, you?" She replied," Yeah I'm about the same, and wow.. What happened to Ku-rai?" Rintu spoke up and said," She's gone insane.." Emilie laughed and said," Yeah.. I think she had way too much coffee." She looked down at Emilie, she had passed out. Eleena said astonished," Oh wow.." She poked her with the mop," Get off my floor women!" Ku-rai was completely passed out twitching on the floor.

.:Chapter Twelve:.

Rintu flipped the pages to the book and said to himself," Hmm.. Vampires.." Emilie glanced over at the book and said," Here, let me see it?" Rintu handed her the book, but Eleena violently grabbed it and said, "What the hell is this?" She flipped through all the pages and yelled," Well this is BS! And That ain't for bean soup! That's for Bull shit!" Emilie grabbed the book back and opened to a page with a picture of a vampire on it.

She curiously said," Don't we need like the garlic and steak through the heart or something?" Rintu leaned over and said," yeah, usually that's how they do it. See I told you we could find a way." He smiled. Emilie replied," Yeah but what about Ku-rai? I think she's seriously lost it.." Rintu glanced over at Kat on the floor, Eleena was still poking her with the mop. Eleena exclaimed," What the hell Ku-rai! Wake up already, woman!"

Rintu looked over at Emilie and said," Yeah, maybe she's having like a nervous breakdown about the lighthouse or something." Emilie nodded and asked," What do you think we should do about her?" Rintu glanced over at Eleena and said," You think she could watch her while we try to figure this lighthouse crap out?" Emilie said," I don't know, let me ask her." Emilie walked over to Eleena, (at this time she was mopping around Ku-rai since she wouldn't wake up.)

She asked," Hey Eleena can you hang out with Ku-rai for a while? I think she needs a break from things.. If you don't want to hang with her I could always take her home too." Eleena smiled," Yeah, sure I could hang with Ku-rai! We'll have some fun! Once she wakes up.." She glanced over at Ku-rai and yelled," Wake up Ku-rai Damn it!" Emilie laughed and said," Okay cool, thanks we'll be back later." Eleena yelled," Okay!" and waved her arm rapidly in the air. Emilie waved back and said her goodbyes, as her and Rintu finally left that insane coffee shop.

.:Chapter Thirteen:.

They walked down the sidewalk near the shore, as they talked about what they were going to do, and how they were going to do it. Rintu asked," Does any of this look familiar? Like, do you remember walking this way towards the lighthouse?" Emilie nodded and pointed up, in the distance you could see the lighthouse sitting on the rocks. Rintu said," Oh, I knew that!" Emilie laughed and said," Yeah Rintu, I'm sure you did, you just had a blonde moment." Rintu yelled," What! No!" Then started to laugh. Emilie smiled and said," Ah, your just in denial, everyone has their blonde moments!" Rintu laughed and said," Okay fine, you win." Emilie laughed.

They started getting closer and closer to the lighthouse, its white beam uncovering the shadows that have been hidden and undiscovered on the white sandy beach. Emilie playfully asked Rintu," So… your like the vampire slayer now huh?" She laughed and looked into his deep brown eyes. He laughed and said." Hmm.. yeah something like that." She laughed and asked a question once again, only this one she had been wondering about ever since she met Rintu. She asked," Hey, random question but, how did you find me and Ku-rai?"

Rintu looked at her and said," Hah well, I was at the Sci-Fi Dine-In that one night, and well I believed you because I had witnessed it too, and well I asked the owner what hospital they sent you to and well, here we are." He laughed and added," Yeah not to be like a stalker or anything." Emilie laughed and said," Well if you were, you're probably the worst stalker ever." He laughed and said," Or am I the best stalker ever? Who was the one that found you and Ku-rai and is still following you?" Emilie giggled," Good point." Rintu laughed and said," Yeah but seriously, I'm not a stalker hah."

Emilie giggled," I believe you.. for now." Emilie walked ahead of him, Rintu ran to catch up and curiously asked," Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Emilie spoke," Ah, nothing." She smiled and put her thumbs in the back of her back jean pockets as they finally arrived at the lighthouse.

.:Chapter Fourteen:.

Rintu ran up to Emilie and jumped on her shoulders, yelling in her ear," We're Here!" Emilie laughed and said," Could you be any louder?" Rintu playfully replied," Of Course I Could!" He started yelling into the sky screaming," CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" Just like the Verizon Wireless cell phone commercial. Emilie hysterically laughed and slapped his arm playfully. She laughed," Rintu your such a dork!" Rintu replied, "yeah.. I know! It's awesome though!" Emilie laughed and looked over her shoulder, She saw the Sci-Fi Dine In lights flickering. One of the letters on the sign was burned out. She looked across the sidewalk and saw the lighthouse, it sent shivers down her spine from just looking at it. This time the night was clear, well at least it was for now.

Rintu looked at the lighthouse and shrugged," Some bad memories there." Emilie agreed looked at the moon in the sky, it was high above the beach, fully rounded out with its white light beautifully shading the dark each. Rintu looked up at the moon and sarcastically said," Full moon, great, just what we need tonight." Emilie looked at Rintu, she asked," Hey this may be a bad question at the moment, but how did it kill your friend?" Rintu looked down at his feet and his eyes filled with rage.

He started thinking back to the terrible memory that he had kept locked up inside for as long as he could remember. He mournfully said," It was a couple years back, him and I were playing football, passing the ball back and forth. The wind was strong, blowing sand everywhere along the beach. His name was Leum, he was my best friend. We were going for long passes, he passed it a little too far or the wind blew it, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen that day. It landed right through the lighthouse window shattering the glass to pieces."

"Leum insisted on going in after it, not knowing that if he did it would cause his death. We went inside the lighthouse, it reeked a terrible smell, with the walls creaking with every move we made. Water was flowing out of the walls, the carpet rotting beneath us. We found a stair case where we thought would leave to that one broken window, well we were right, it did. The strange thing was the football was out of sight. Like it had been moved, or just disappeared into this terrible place. Down the hall I saw a dim light, I asked Leum if someone was in there. We slowly walked towards the lightly lit door. The walls felt like they were closing in, the sounds of the lighthouse disappeared as I could only hear my heart beat. He reached for the door as its rusty hinges creaked through the lighthouse, echoing its high pitched sound."

"The door opened, we looked inside it only to find a small closet, it had one thing in it, and one thing only, it was a skull. In shock we backed away from the closet only to turn around to, a tall man, maybe not even a man, he might of not even been human. He looked like a shadow, lost with no soul. We stared at him only for a moment, that moment made us feel like nothing around us was happening, like it was just us, with this man figure standing in front of us. He didn't bring fear, he brought thoughts, like he was death, and we were his next victims."

"From behind us in the closet, a man popped out with a rusty knife. He put the knife against Leum's neck, all I could do for him was watch and scream for help, but no one could hear us, no one came. He cut open his throat, blood dripping down his face while he screamed. The screaming stopped, blood gushing from his throat he had died. John Shiner dropped his lifeless body on the floor, blood thirsty for more. He started walking towards me, the lights shut off. I panicked, I knew he wanted to kill me too."

" I could only see the light from the moon, the lighthouse hid my screams. I ran and fell down the stairs landing in the flooded floor. I stood still. I could hear his movement in the swampy water. I breathed quietly as he searched the floors of the lighthouse. His knife shined off the reflection of the moon. He waded in the water singing," Hush little baby don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, papa's gonna kill you, and hide your screams." I knew he would eventually find me. I had to do something, to at least tell my story, to make Leum proud of me even when he died. I waited for him to turn his back, then made a run for the door."

He turned his back slowly laughing and said," There you are, knew you couldn't hide for long." He smirked evilly. I let out a scream, as I slammed against the door. I turned its handle and ran out of there as fast as I could, tears filling my eyes I looked back at the lighthouse, knowing Leum was still dead in there. I looked at the ground in the distance to only see a brown shape sitting in the sand. I went over and picked it up, strangely it was our football, it ended up in the sand in not in the lighthouse, yet it appeared to us that it went in the window. The lighthouse had tricked us, lured us into its deadly clutches to kill." Rintu looked up at Emilie and whispered," And that's how it happened."

.:Chapter Fifteen:.

Eleena curiously looked at Ku-rai, her eyes were now shaded black, like a deep sea during a tragic storm. "Ku-rai, are you okay?" Ku-rai hissed and bared her teeth, they had grown fangs. Eleena backed away slowly, fearfully looking into Ku-rai's dangerous eyes. The lights shut off, making it pitch black in front of her eyes as she leaned against the wall. She slowly, used her hands against the wall carefully trying to find her way to the door. Suddenly, she froze and collapsed to the floor. Behind her was a shadow, a heart gone cold, a traitor. The blood ran down Eleena's neck, and then down Ku-rai's fangs as she drank the crimson red blood.

All was lost, Eleena's dear friend Ku-rai had been taken over, and was going to try to kill again, and no one could stop her. Ku-rai moved swiftly in the shadows once finished with Eleena's lifeless body. Ku-rai glided towards the open door and vanished into the shadows of the night, hiding from the light in sewers, and killing in cold blood once again.

.:Chapter Sixteen:.

Emilie automatically wrapped her arms tightly around Rintu, her hair draping on his face as he was sitting on the beach's sandy floor. "I'm so sorry you had to lose your friend like you did… It must be emotionally difficult for your loss." Rintu looked up into her brown eyes and softly smiled. "It's okay, It's life and death, These things happen and never work the way we planned." He flipped his gorgeous, black and blonde streaked bangs from his darkly colored chocolate brown eyes, and crookedly smiled showing his glistening, white teeth in the pale, bright moonlight.

Emilie smiled back and realized her arms were still securely wrapped around him. Reluctantly she let go and her cheeks glowed brighter then ever in embarrassment of knowing that she never wanted to let go. Rintu smiled hugely and playfully teased, "Aw, you liked hugging me so much your cheeks turned red? I'm flattered." His arm reached up for Emilie's cheeks and he started pinching. "Ah! Rintu don't start this up! I hate my cheeks being pinched! And it's not cute!" Emilie complained with a pouting look spread across her face. Emilie swatted his hands away and Rintu's hands fell back down to his sides as he looked down at his feet depressed. "Well, to me it's cute, because I think your adorable." Rintu mumbled. Emilie raised one eyebrow, blushed, then smiled. "Hmm.. And how am I adorable, exactly?" She asked playfully.

Rintu looked up, smirked and replied, "The question is, how are you not adorable, my love?" Emilie's whole face lit up bright red and she couldn't help but to smile. Rintu's hands reached up to caress Emilie's cheek. "You see this? This is only but one of the things that makes you beautiful." He leaned in closer to her face, his warm breath blowing against her gorgeous, pink lips, and leaned in kissing her softly then slowly moved back dazed. Emilie grinned and put her hands securely to the back of his head, and passionately kissed him. She leaned back into the sand as Rintu kissed back, falling backwards from the weight of Rintu pushing into her onto the sand behind them. Emilie looked up at Rintu leaning above her. "Wow." She whispered. "Wow?" Rintu moved over to sit next to her, and grabbed her hand while she was looking at the stars. She stared at the bright glistening stars surrounding the pale, white full moon.

"Yeah, Wow." She smiled still looking up at the stars. From the corner of her eye she caught Rintu's worried Expression. She turned her head towards him with a puzzled expression as she examined his face and thought back to the moments before. "I'm Sorry." He muttered. "For what?" Emilie's expression was now worried and confused as ever. Rintu glanced at her then quickly stared down at his feet in the sand. She stared and wondered what she had done wrong, and ran what had just happened through her head once again. "Wow." He muttered then mouthed the word with his lips. "What's wrong?" Emilie pleaded. "Nothing…" His voice trailed off into a small whisper.

"It's just that… Is wow a good thing? Or a bad kind of wow as in… Wow." Emilie laughed, "Serious?" She asked. Rintu stared up into her eyes with the same worried and concerned look spread across his face. Emilie automatically became serious, "So, I guess your serious then." Rintu nodded and put his head down and continued staring that the sand beneath his feet. "Rintu …" She continued. "You know I like you, so I guess it's what you call a good kind of wow?" She chuckled and looked as Rintu's face lit up into that glistening smile she adored. "I don't see how you think I'm cute."

Her face flushed, "You're the one I find adorable." Rintu reached out his hands to pinch her brightly flushed cheeks. "Seriously, How do you not find this cute?" He smiled even brighter as her cheeks turned into a brilliant red as he lightly stroked her face. "Aw, see you like me so much your face is lighting up for me!" He teased. "Hah." She smirked, "Very Funny." She turned her face away from his fingers cupping her face and sighed. "You know I'm just teasing, right Emilie?" He reached out to grab her and pull her closer. "Yeah, I'm just worried about what we're going to do about this lighthouse thing."

Emilie turned around and looked up at the lighthouse that he had almost forgotten about. "Heh." He sighed. "I almost forgot about that." "Me too." Emilie whispered and stared at the dark building under the moonlight. "So what's the plan?" She muttered and moved closer to Rintu to lean into his arms laying her head on his chest. "Well…" He started to say but stopped in mid sentence to look at Emilie, and then realized she was fast asleep.

..::Chapter Seventeen::..

Sirens filled the streets in front of the Starbucks parking lot. The detectives were everywhere, there notebooks out while enjoying a hot cup of coffee. "This is a really disgusting…" The detective breathed in and whispered the last word "crime." She was very young in her position in police crime. She was 19 years old with black hair that hung past her shoulders, with blonde streaks running across her bangs. She was slim, with a coat the ran down to her knees. Her brown eyes and face brilliantly beautiful. A sticker read on her forehead "Hello, I'm Izzie!" Her partner came walking up to her, "Dude, Why do you have your name tag upside down on your forehead?"

The detective with the name tag reading "Coralline" stared in embarrassment but had amusement with a teasing smile spreading across her face. "Yeah! It's Because… Because... Because… Wait… What?" Izzie screamed and fell backwards onto the ground laughing. "Izzie hurry! Get up and pull yourself together before the boss gets us fired!" Coralline yelled up to the sky in profanity, "I'm not losing my job just because you spazzed out on a cup of coffee! C'mon Izzie, let's just go and get this investigation over with." Coralline complained and towed Tizzies' arm towards the corner of the Starbucks. "B-b-b-but Coralline, I like coffee…" Izzie whined. "Ugh, Just come on." They walked silently, side by side with Coralline still clutching Izzies' wrist just so she wouldn't fall over as if she were intoxicated. The victim was there, laying in the corner by the back door, blood all around her with her throat cut in two. Coralline's expression turned into shock. She started to feel warm and reached under her trench coat to grab a hair tie, to pull up her long brown hair.

She adjusted her glasses to see if what she was seeing was correct. "Having fun on your first murder scene Coralline and Izzie?" A man walked from behind them, also wearing a coat but this time wearing a navy blue hat with a chief star on it. "Um… Well… We just want to find out what sick person did this, chief. She answered quickly for herself and Izzie. "Ah, That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for!" He chuckled, and lifted his hat to scratch his shiny, bald head and walked back towards the coffee table with the other head investigators. As the coffee shop was filled with agents, a man walked out from the back in his normal green Starbucks uniform and apron around his waist, holding a Grande sized coffee in his hands. He had brown hair that hung above his eyes, with brown glasses with the resemblance of the fictional character, Harry Potter.

He had IPod headphones on walking towards a chair nodding his head to the beat of the music, and at the same time trying not to spill his coffee. "Hey Izzie" Coralline whispered. "Look at that guy, Dude! He friggen looks like Harry Potter! Maybe we should interview him, you know, since he works here." Izzie whipped her head to the side towards the boy sitting at the table, bobbing his head up and down to the beat of music. "Oh My God It's Harry Potter!" Izzie darted towards him but was thrown to the ground by Coralline. "Stupid! What the cufluckle duck do you think your doing?!" She hissed between her teeth. "Um… Saying hi to Harry Potter?" Izzie looked up at Coralline then at the boy again. "Ugh botch, NO! We must settle this in police manners…" "Oh… My bad" Coralline got up and went too Izzie's arm and toed her towards the boy. "Let me do the talking, okay?" Izzie nodded and they slowly approached the table.

..::Chapter Eighteen::..

"Hey!" Coralline spoke to the boy who was sitting at the Starbucks table. "Mind if we join you, and ask you some questions?" The boy looked up after a sip of his coffee, "Um, Sure." He smiled as Izzie and Coralline as they quietly sat down. "You don't seem very intense about the situation… The murder." Coralline trailed off then glanced at Izzie who was fidgeting with her shirt because of her ADHD. Izzie looked up nervously and before the boy could speak the cup of coffee was just inches from his lips. Izzie sprung up and smacked the Harry Potter guy right across the face screaming, "DON'T DRINK THAT IT MIGHT BE POISON!" The cup of Starbucks coffee flew to the floor, while Coralline stared at the red mark on the guy's face, then back to the floor where the spilt coffee lay.

He looked up with a stinging hand mark on his face, then looked at Coralline and Izzie, and shockingly burst out laughing. "Hahahaha!" He chuckled. Coralline elbowed Izzie in the arm and mumbled, "Hey I think we've actually found someone crazier then you… Who knew that was even possible?" Izzie smiled and laughed, "Haha yeah… Hey wait a second, Hey!" She hit Coralline on the side of her arm while Coralline's smile grew wider. "eh heh hah heh ah…." The boy finally stopped laughing, and cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm Derek." He held out his hand to the two police detectives. "Hey Harry Pott-" She cut off in mid sentence and choked. "I mean um, Hello Derek Potter! She waved with her tongue out partially. "Wait A Second… Shet!" Derrick started laughing again as he stared at the dark haired girl.

"It's okay, I get that a lot, what's your name?" Derek spoke after he was done laughing. "Umm that's Izzie, And I'm Coralline, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and looked back at Izzie. "Whatever you do, don't slay me with your wizard powers!" She fell on the ground rolling, screaming, "Ah! I'm On Fire!" Coralline slapped her forehead from a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, then looked back to find Derek laughing hysterically while clapping his hands. Coralline stood up, then moved to stand next to him. "Hmm… maybe we can use your "wizard powers" to an advantage? Just tell Izzie of she doesn't behave and do her job… appropriately, Lord Voldimort will attack her." She smiled then nodded encouragingly at Derek to go ahead and try it. "Hey, Uhh… Izzie." He spoke then looked back at Coralline nervously, thinking Izzie might attack him if he said the wrong things. Izzie's head flew up like when a dog hears its master calling its name. "

I think you should keep it down because I'm hiding here from Lord Voldimort and he might find me and attack us all if you keep making so much noise." Izzies' eyes darted back and forth as she nodded and whispered, "Sorry!" Then ran away without looking and hit a buildings pillar. Derek was holding back laughter, and sat up straight with a concerned look across his face. The whole coffee shop became dead silent, with every person staring at Izzie lying on the floor. "Ugh… Oh My God." Coralline hid her face with her hands moving one finger just so she could see what was happening. "I'm okay! I think…" She yelled into the coffee shop's ceiling.

Coralline saw the cheif walking slowly towards the huge scene, and tried to come up with something to save them both from getting fired. "Chief Uh, This isn't what it looks like." Coralline spoke while standing in front of Izzie to keep the chief from getting closer towards her. "It never is with you to, is it? I somehow always knew this job would have been a little too mature for you two." Coralline could hear the frustration, pain and disappointment in his voice, filled with embarrassment. She felt deeply ashamed of not only Tizzies' behavior, but with herself too. "Give her one more chance… Give us one more chance… I swear we'll work on it." She started pleading in a quiet voice speaking through her teeth. The chief just stared, his eyes slowly darting back and forth between Izzie on the floor, and Coralline standing protectively in front of her.

"Uhh… Excuse me?" Derek had gotten up from his chair with a worried expression. His forehead creased as he walked towards Izzie. "I think she might have a concussion or something." Coralline turned around to look at Izzie who was unconscious again with crimson red blood surrounding her head. Coralline immediately and ran over to lean by Izzie, taking her coat off and used it as a cloth to keep the pressure on her bleeding forehead. "Don't just stand there! Somebody call an ambulance!" Coralline angrily yelled at the officers, quickly they started shuffling across the floor on there cell phone's dialing 9-1-1.

..::Chapter Nineteen::..

The smell of seaweed and the sound of seagulls awoke Emilie in the morning, she was lying next to Rintu in the warm white sand. She was cuddled up with him, her head lying on his chest, with her arms around him, like he was a huge teddy bear. She looked over at his face, the sun shining on it, stunning as if carved by angles itself. He was still asleep, and gently unwrapped her arms from around his chest. She stood up and starting walking alone the shoreline, remembering that his is the place that had started everything. If she hadn't been out here thinking days before, none of this would have ever happened. She looked across the street and noticed a familiar sign, still flickering. It was the Sci-Fi Dine In. Quickly shuffling around her pockets she found 5 dollars, just enough for a cup of coffee. "TEEHEE!" Emilie turned around to hear a familiar voice, she saw a couple sitting down on a near beach bench on the sidewalk. "I love you more!" The girl playfully yelled. "No, no, no, that's impossible. I love you more!" The boy looked into the girls eyes and playfully started tickling her.

The boy had blonde short, flat hair with ice cold, beautiful eyes. He was slim and wearing a red shirt and light blue denim blue shorts, with white socks and black converse. The girl was a little shorter, brown hair that draped down to her shoulders and curled at the ends, her short bangs were just above her head to make the brown eyeliner visible with her mascara that boldly brought out her beautiful, thick eyelashes.

She was wearing a Spiderman comic book shirt with blue shorts and red hightops. She was truly beautiful, and you could automatically tell they were completely in love. The girl caught Emilie admiring both of them, she quickly looked over and smiled. Emilie jerked her head away embarrassed that she noticed her looking over at them. Emilie swiftly started walking as the couple stared with huge grins on there faces.

"EMILIE! OH MY GOD! I SEE MY HOMIE CHOLA!" Emilie turned around to see a girl with short black hair and the green highlights she had put into them earlier that year. She was wearing denim blue skinny jeans, DC shoes, and a black hoodie with rainbows on it. She wore mascara with thin eyeliner on the bottom of here eyelid and thicker on the top, she had always liked it when Emilie did her makeup. It was her best friend, or "homie chola" Steffany. She hadn't seen her for, well, since school had ended that year, a few months ago. "STEFFANY!" Emilie started running in the sand like a complete spaz to glomp her best friend.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Steffany slowed down in the sand to see that Emilie was still running towards her. "Oh shit." She started backing away getting ready to run but it was too late, Emilie had completely glomped her knocking them both into the sand. "Nice Emilie, but it's kind of sad how I'm not surprised." Steffany sarcastically laughed. Emilie had a huge grin on her face as she squeezed Steffany harder. "I missed you so much Steffany! You're still my pet unicorn named Rawrberry!" Steffany giggled and yelled "Hellz yes!" so that even the whole world could hear it.

"What are you doing here?" Emilie sat up in a sitting position off of Steffany so they could actually have a conversation. "I'm with the two love birds," she pointed at the couple Emilie had be staring at earlier "Miranda and Stone." Emilie jumped, "That was them?!" Steffany nodded and gave an annoyed look "Who else would be in an "I love you, more" war? Emilie laughed "yeah you're right. I was looking at them seriously like, 2 minutes ago and they kept smiling at me, I guess I know why now.

Time to say hi to Captain Poong Poong and Stonezilla?" Emilie grinned and looked in Miranda and Stone's direction. "Eh" Steffany shrugged, "Why not? We'll have to pull them off each other anyway." The two laughed and started walking over towards the table slowly. "Miranda!" Emilie yelled towards the table. "Wha- Oh my God! Emilie!" Miranda sprung off the table in an instant and started running over the Emilie to most likely glomp her just as Emilie had done earlier to Steffany.

"Holy fuck cakes, she's coming!" Emilie screamed and attempted to run away but next thing she knew her face was in the sand and Miranda was on top of her. "How come you didn't text or call me back, missy?" Miranda's eyes narrowed. "I have just been uh, busy." Emilie looked down, she had missed her friends probably more then they have missed them for the past few months.

She just felt too depressed to talk to anyone about any of the stuff that was going on at the moment, so she just kept to herself. Steffany saw the sorrow emerging in Emilie's eyes, "I bet she has been busy, I mean she's been going through a lot with her parent's and stuff." Emilie shot a thankful glance up to Steffany while Steffany's eyes looked understanding.

"Still no excuse!" Miranda hugged Emilie tighter and refused to let go. "I… Can't… Breathe…" Emilie was gasping and coughing for air. "Oh, well then! Maybe that'll teach you to call me next time, chicky." Miranda winked and released her hold on her sitting on the ground next to Emilie. "Where's Stone?" Emilie looked up and around, once she could catch her breath. "Oh that dork? He's chillin over there." Miranda rolled her eyes and pointed up to the table that she was at before she had attacked Emilie. "STONEZILLA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SAY HELLO TO EMIISAUROUSREX!" Even from there Emilie could hear his husky voiced chuckle, as he stood up and slowly started walking over to the group. "Hey Emilie." He grinned and gave her a quick hug. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Emilie yelled and widened her eyes and started staring.

This was a game Emilie and Stone had played when they were at school together, they'd point at each other and scream "WHO ARE YOU?!" and "WHAT IS IT?!" Stone laughed and repeated it widening his eyes just like Emilie's. Steffany was standing near Stone while Emilie and Miranda were sitting in the sand. Miranda was giggling next to her because of Stone and her yelling obnoxiously at each other.

"What's going on?" Rintu walked up towards the group, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his chest bare. "Hot Asian" Steffany muttered under her breath while she couldn't keep from smiling. "I know, hehe" She giggled as her face flushed red. Steffany, Emilie, and even Miranda couldn't keep there eyes off his gorgeous cut body. He was muscular, but not overly built. As if he was carved from marble, he was perfect. An angel. "Hey Rintu!" Emilie immideitly sprung up from the sand and left Stone to go jump into his arms and hug him.

Rintu kissed her on the forehead, "Hey baby" He winked and glistened his smile, Emilie found it dorky but couldn't help to blush because she found it also cute. "Baby?" Miranda grinned and raised her eyebrows. She jumped up off the sand and grabbed Emilie's arm, "And who might this be, Emilie?"

"Hehe, I mean uh, oh yeah. Rintu this is my best friend Miranda, her boyfriend Stone, and my homie chola Steffany. They're my friends from school, well last school year anyway. We're all getting split up, going to new schools and they're leaving me all alone." Emilie frowned and looked down at her feet but then smiled crookedly "but we'll always be friends, forever and ever! Well that is if you can stand me that long." "Pffft, Homie Cholas for life!" Steffany walked over next to Emilie, still hesitant about how gorgeous Rintu looked even with messy, sandy hair. Miranda smacked Emilie's arm "We could never forget about you! We're like this!" Miranda crossed her fingers. "And next year we'll be like this!" She completely formed her hands together crossing all of her fingers. "Oh God haha." Emilie teased. "Next year's not gonna be the same without you Emilie, I'm gonna miss you and your funniness haha." Stone smiled encouragingly.

"Aw, I'll make sure you won't be alone. I promise." Rintu grinned and winked at Emilie. "Maybe I'll even transfer to your school, I'm not sure I could live a day without you in it." Emilie's face, once again, flushed bright red. "Aw you two are so cute together! Emilie why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Miranda couldn't stop smiling.

"Uh well, cause… We just started going out. Like a day or so ago." Emilie mumbled as she looked at her feet in the sand, waiting for her cheeks to become normal again. "Oh, Oh la la." Miranda winked at Emilie as Stone put his hands around her hips. "How long have you two been going out?" Rintu stared at the couple, awed by there cuteness together. "About 8 months." Stone bragged triumphantly.

"Maybe someday we'll be as luck as you." He smiled down at Miranda, even she couldn't help but to giggle and blush. He looked down and wrapped his arms around Emilie's waist and kissed her head. "Should we be getting to the diner now? Duncan's supposed to meet us there in about 5 minutes." Steffany grinned, just the lighting up of her face told Emilie she had a thing for him.

"Who's this Duncan you speak of?" Emilie playfully asked. "My boyfriend." Steffany blushed, "We've been going out for 2 months now." Emilie grinned "He's turned on by your cholaness, huh!" She winked and Steffany giggled. "Guess so. Do you guys want to go meet him?" Steffany pointed at the Sci-Fi Dine In. "Hell yeah! I was going over there before I met up with you guys anyway.

I only have about five dollars though. Plus I need to see if he's good enough for you." She winked and rested her hands on Rintu's , which were around her waist, and traced his fingers lightly. "Well what are we waiting for then! Let's go see Duncan!" Miranda took Stone's hand and started walking towards the diner as Emilie took Rintu's hand and Steffany's arm, pulling them both. "Let's go my fiancé and new boyfriend!" Steffany laughed and said "No! Remember! I'm your wife now! We got married at the graduation!" Emilie stopped and looked at her, "Oh yeah! Let's go wifey!" she tugged the both closer to the diner until they reached the blue doors.

Steffany waved through the glass door at a boy saving seats. He had black hair with a skunk stripe fohawk of electric green coloring. He had emerald green eyes and multiple stud piercings on his ears, lips, nose, and eyebrows. He wore a black shirt with tan long sleeves underneath, red high-top converse, while sagging blue skinny jeans. He was muscularly built from the waist up, and from Emilie, Steffany and Miranda's point of view, very good looking.

"Steffany!" His whole face lit up from just seeing her. Steffany walked quickly over to his table and kissed him on the lips. She then turned around to see the rest of the group trailing behind. "You brought company?" He looked up, "Do we need a bigger table?" His lips curled up at the corners. "Pffft, no! We can fit. . " Steffany smiled sarcastically.


	2. More Chapters

Duncan grinned and his eyes flickered to the other side of the room, his eyes locked with Rintu's. Rintu paused and stood there, as if he was standing still while the rest of the world was still spinning.

Emilie broke both their concentration, "Rintu, are you coming? Look how cute Steffany and Duncan look together!" Duncan's eyes shifted to Emilie's smiling face. "Hah, why thank you!" He crookedly grinned at her, and his eyes quickly shifted back to Rintu's. Emilie followed Duncan's gaze and met Rintu's eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Rintu." She smiled nervously. "Oh, Sorry for being so rude. . . Hello, Rintu." He grinned, but something in his eyes just wasn't right. "Hey Duncan, nice to meet you." His lips pressed down hard together, forming a stern straight line, an uncomfortable look on his face. Emilie nudged Rintu, "Be nice." She hissed quietly so he could only hear. "Eh-hem!" Miranda cleared her throat, breaking the silence. Steffany glanced over at Miranda, "Oh yeah, and this is Miranda and Stone, the two love birds." Duncan chuckled, "Hello, love birds." He smirked.

"Nice to meet you Duncan!" Miranda yelled, and everybody in the restaurant looked up from there food to stare at her. "Oops. . ." She muttered under her breath. Stone chuckled, "Nice, just make a scene." Playfully grinning her poked her sides. "Stone! Stop it! Ugh!" Emilie giggled at the two, then glanced over at Duncan and Rintu again. The tension obviously hasn't left, she frowned. If her best friend's boyfriend couldn't get along with her's there was obviously something wrong. Rintu moved to Emilie's side and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm going to go use the restroom, is that alright? I'll be right back." Emilie looked up into his somber eyes, "Oh, yeah. Sure, just be back soon so we can eat?"

"Sure thing." He smiled and started walking towards the back of the restaurant. Duncan stood up next to Steffany and the table. "I have to go use the restroom too, I'll be back in a minute." He kissed Steffany on the cheek and gave her a smile she adored. Emilie suspiciously glared at him, then looked away after he gave her a reassuring smile. Something just didn't feel right. Duncan got up and smoothly walked to the back of the restaurant where Rintu had headed seconds before. Steffany looked over at Emilie and shrugged her shoulders, returning the same worried look she had spread across her face. Steffany glanced over at Miranda and Stone, who were now making out in a corner of the restaurant. Of course, Steffany wasn't one bit surprised. The waitor walked up to Stone and gently cleared his throat. "Eh-hem, may I take your order?" His voice was getting edgy. He was wearing a white, button-up shirt with brown shaggy hair. His apron held a small note pad, which he used to write down food orders.

"No thank you, sir." Stone barely lifted his face away from Miranda's. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. You are being inappropriate by using public display of affection in a family restaurant, and you are not even giving us business, anyway." Stone took his lips away from Miranda's, and towered over the small waitor. "I think we have the right to display our love anywhere we want to!" His face looked stern, and his muscles tensed up. "You don't in a family restaurant! Sir, if you do not leave with your girlfriend right now I'm afraid I'll have to call security on you." The waitor's hand started reaching towards his pocket that held a wocky-tocky. "We don't need anymore stupid teen couples being inappropriate in public. . ." He sighed. "What was that?" Stone raised his fist. "What? Sir, calm down. It was nothing, I assure you!"

"It's sad because, I don't believe you!" Stone punched the small waiter in the face and tackled him to the ground. "Never insult my girlfriend again!" Miranda screamed, "Stone! Stop it! Now! Stop it!" She tried pulling him away but she was over powered. Security ran over to pull Stone off the small waiter and forced him towards the door. "Buddy, you picked the wrong place to pick a fight!" Stone snorted, "Well I believe I have the right to show my love to the women I love wherever I want to!" Miranda ran over and pleaded to the security guards to let him go, that it wasn't his fault. "Miss, I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you and your little boyfriend to leave." Miranda pouted, "Yes sir, I understand."

"You're just lucky he's not pressing charges on you!" The security man yelled in frustration as he threw Stone out the door. "You better stay out! Stupid kid." Miranda glanced over at Steffany and Emilie who were staring, shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment and walked outside the door to sit on the curb with Stone. Steffany looked over at Emilie who was still staring at the poor waiter, "Wow. That was stupid, poor waiter!" Steffany sympathetically looked at the poor guy. "I know! Ugh, stupid Stone! He wasn't even saying anything about Miranda, he's so jealous." There was so much chattering in the restaurant, but all of a sudden it all stopped. It was dead silent; nothing was heard except a television broadcast on BCB News.

_"Today is a tragic day; one teenager has been killed in the local Starbucks Coffee. Her name was Eleena Moysong, she was found dead this morning in the corner of this coffee shop. She died from blood loss, with multiple cut wounds found around her neck, arms, and legs. No weapon has been discovered yet. The time of death is said to be last night, around 10:00pm. She was the last one there to be closing the shop. All the doors were locked and there were no signs of a break in, Police suspect that she had been in the room with her before it happened. We have one suspect; witnesses said she had been seen around the Starbucks coffee around the time of the murder. She is a fugitive with the name Big Red. If anyone has seen this suspect or has any information about this crime at all please contact the BCB News immediately. We will now show you the picture of this suspect."_

"Oh my God." Emilie quickly stood up from the small table. "It can't be. . . How is this happening? What about Ku-rai? Why is this. . ." Her voice was cut off into tears. Steffany quickly got up to be by her side. "It's okay Emilie! Don't Cry! We'll find the person who did this! We'll make them pay with our mafia skills!" Emilie looked up at her with half drained eyes and black tear stained cheeks. Steffany's comforting smile sank, she didn't know what to say or even do other then to be there for her. "You just stay right here, okay? I'm going to go get Duncan and Rintu and maybe they'll know what to do!" She jogged off to the back of the restaurant near the men's restroom and cracked the revolving door. Steffany pushed open the door and walked right in, determined to help her best friend. "Rintu! Emilie's sobbing in tears! She needs you. Duncan, I need you. Please hurry up and come back to the table, please. . ." She begged, but had no reply. "I'm not leaving until you two come out!" she frowned with another silent reaction.

"Guys?" She whispered, worrying about where they both may be. Steffany quickly ran out of the men's restroom and into the fancy decorated hall. "Did they just leave like this? Did they disappear? This is not the time or place. . . I can't believe this is happening, now." She mumbled to herself, then caught a flash of green and black hair in the corner of her eye. "Duncan!" She yelled. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried and looking for you! Listen we need to get back to the tabl-" She froze in her place, and stood there. Duncan has Rintu cornered to a wall, both with annoyed looks on there faces. She could hear them talking quietly, she went behind the nearest wall and tried to listen in. "You're one of us, aren't you? I could sense it. I know what you are, and why you are here." Duncan hissed. Rintu smirked, "What ever are you talking about, dearest friend?" Duncan became furious and frustrated. "What are you, then? Hm? A simple human? No. You have powers, and i know about it for sure. I'm damn sure about it, Rintu." Duncan hissed once again, his eyes sparked like a fire ready to start. "Prove what you are, and I will prove what i am." Rintu's eyes narrowed. "Unless you're bluffing."

Duncan's eyes lit up with rage, "Fine, if you want to do it your way. Quickly though, soon Steffany and Emilie will be wondering why we have been away from the table for so long." Rintu put out his hand for Duncan to shake, "It's agreed then." He smirked. Duncan grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Watch now, here's my proof." Duncan looked towards an unlit candle and sqinted his eyes, concentrating. The candle started to develope a small flame, flickering from gravitational winds surrounding it. The fire ignited in huge flames. Steffany gasped as Duncan turned around, "Steffany! We were just heading back to the table to-" He got cut off. "Who are you? What are you? What haven't you told me? This whole relation ship has been a. . . Lie?" She started to cry. "No! Steffany, I love you! Please, can we just talk? I don't want to lose you. I Just couldn't tell you i don't think you would have understood. . ." He looked down at his feet. Steffany came up to him and held his hands, "You have to trust me, Duncan. You can tell me anything and I'll try my best to always understand, baby." Duncan looked up at her glistening eyes and smile. "Oh and by the way, the fire thing? That's pretty hot." She smirked at him, he adored her. Duncan's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look at Rintu, who was leaning against the wall that he used to be cornered in. "There's your proof, now i want mine."

"Okay, okay. I'll give you my proof. But I think Steffany came here to tell us something, right?" Rintu raised on eyebrow towards her. "Oh, yeah! Shit! I forgot about Emilie! We have to go cheer her up! Remember Eleena from the Starbucks and how she was supposed to be hanging out with Ku-rai? Well she was found dead this morning. . . She had blood loss, and it was just. . . terrible. So she's upset about her dying, plus we're not sure what happened with Ku-rai." Rintu stood up straight, "Oh my God." He ran to the corner of the restaurant down the fancily decorated hall in panic. "This is bad, this is really bad." He whispered to himself. A crowd of people were standing near a corner where they were once all sitting.

Rintu pushed himself through the crowd and found Emilie lying there curled up into a ball, crying. "Excuse me, please move. There's nothing to see here. Go back to what you were all doing!" Rintu swooped Emilie up into his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Everything will be alright, I promise, love." He pushed back the hair from her eyes and dryed each tear, one by one and then kissed her gently once again. "There both gone, Rintu. I'll never be able to see there faces again, and I can't believe it. It's just so hard, I can't do this I can't deal with this now, not right now. I was just begining to become happy, I was with you and my closest friends and then this happens." She sobbed so hard it was becoming harder for her to breathe, she began having a panic attack while lying there in Rintu's arms.

"Calm down Emilie, hold your breathe then release, okay? Just calm down, baby. Everything will be okay we just have to figure this all out, I promise i will make things okay again." He held her close to his perfectly carved body. "No you can't!" She sobbed and spoke between breaths. "You can't make it okay again! There gone! Gone forever!" She started to sob harder, as Rintu began to think he had just made things worse. He frowned, "I know i can't bring them back, I'm sorry. I can try to make things better, if you let me try." Emilie looked up into his somber eyes through her glassy tears, and just leaned her face into his chest, crying. Rintu kissed her head, one last time before hearing giggling voices behind him. Furiously he turned his head to find out it was just Miranda and Stone giggling about how they had just snuck into the retaurant once again while nobody was looking.

"We're so bad! I can't believe we did that! Hee hee." Miranda giggled. "I know! We're such badasses, rebels! We're amazing, babe!" Stone started to kiss her again, which led to leaning against the table and hardcore making out. Rintu rolled his eyes, annoyed by them not even caring about there friends and the situation. "Stone! I got to pee. I'll be right back, baby!" Miranda walked down the hall towards the womens restroom, but then Duncan leaning against a wall caught her attention. "Hey, you waiting for the restrooms too?" Miranda asked curiously. "I'm waiting for the love of my life to return, my princess." He grinned. "Aw you're waiting for me? But i haven't even left yet!" She winked towards him. "Are you supposed to be hitting on me? I barely know you, plus your Steffany's friend and she's _my_ girlfriend." He scowled. "I know, i see you two together, you just don't look. . . Happy. I can make you happy if you want, baby."

Miranda pushed Duncan up against the wall and ran her hand down his thigh. "You like that?" She licked her lips. "Get the fuck off me, your dirty whore! You have a boyfriend, and i have _my_ girlfriend!" Duncan smacked her hand away from him and pushed her aside. "Don't touch me you pathetic wannabe of a punk rockstar!" She trotted into the nearest restroom door. "Jeaz, someone has issues." Duncan slightly brushed off his pant leg, "That girl probably would have given me AIDS just by touching me, that's how dirty she is." His eyes narrowed. "Sorry for keeping you, i was fixing my hair in the restroom for you." She chuckled. He ran up to her, picked her up, and twirled her around. "I missed you, princess. You shouldn't keep me that long." He smirked. "Sure, because you totally missed me when i was gone for two whole minutes." She spoke sarcastically. "Ah, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Duncan winked and became playfully slapped in the arm, "You pervert!" Steffany giggled. "Only for you!" He sat down on the floor with her in his lap and they both just laughed. Duncan stared up into her eyes, and kissed her. Not just a regular kiss that he usually gave her, this was more passionate, not as gentle.

Duncan started kissing her harder, his hands running up and down her arms as they both became out of breath. The electric currents running through their veins, the heat traveling faster to her flushed cheeks as it's the most unforgetable, magical moment imaginable. Once their kissing progresses she feels alive, wanting to just taste the sweetness hidden throughout his lips. "There he is, the guy who tried to make out with me!" Their moment is ruined, Duncan faces the familiar voice in rage of missing his moment, _their_ moment. Miranda stood there next to Stone, while he was flexing his muscles, and pointing to Duncan. "How dare you try to makeout with my girlfriend!" Stone scorned. "Me make out with _her_? Are you serious? Like I'd ever even touch that little hoe. She's got STD's written all over her!"


	3. More & More Chapters,

Duncan smirked,"This girl right here is the one for me, anyway." Steffany looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Right back at yuh, babe." She stood up and walked over towards Miranda. "You tried to steal my boyfriend? That's the last straw! Everyone was right about you, you_ are_ a whore! A dirty slut. I love him, and you know i did, and yet you try to steal him anyway? What kind of friend does that make you, hm? I should have listened to everyone when they told me not to be your friend, they all know what you did. Hell, I know what you did, but I thought you could change. Just forget it, I know thats not possible for you now." All of a sudden Steffany took her hand and striked Miranda's face as hard as she could. "Concider this an end to our friendship."

Stone's mouth hung wide open, as did Duncan's. Duncan stood up and stood next to Steffany, grabbing her arm while walking away. "That was hot, and thought through well. I would have done the same thing, if she wasn't a girl." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her head. Steffany smirked, "I should have done that a long time ago, it felt good to tell her what everyone thought straight to her face." Duncan picked her up and cradled her, carrying across the room, kissing her.

..::Chapter Twenty::.

Izzie's eyes slowly started opening, she blinked repeated times until her eyelids were able to stay open. She awoke to a small hospital room, everything was white except a small black television set that just hung from the ceiling's wall. She turned her head to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on a nearby table. The flowers were held in a crystal glass vase with water filled about half way from the top. The flowers were roses, her by far favorite flower. She shifted her eyes towards her arm which was covered in plastic tubes from an IV. All that was left to hear was the beeping coming from the nearby monitor that watched over her heart beat. She could hear the footsteps of a person walking down the hall outside of this small room.

The young women stopped in front of the door and picked up the patient information papers, and peered through the door's window. "She's awake!" She gasped and ran towards the other, quieter voices. More and more footsteps came through the echoing hallway towards Izzie's door. The quiet voices became louder and louder, they were becoming clearer. A doctor finally arrived at my door, with the paranoid nurse standing right behind him he opened the door. He was wearing the traditional long, white doctors coat. He had 5 'o clock shadow, and had about 5 worry marks creasing on his forehead. He wasn't quite bald, he had very short, buzzed cut hair. He was African American and half japenese, and a very professional, nice looking man. "How are you feeling today, sweetie?" The man spoke in a caring tone. He flipped through the pages from his clipboard that he got from the room door. "I. . . I don't know? What happened to me? Am I. . . okay?" She examined her arm with the IV punctured through it.

"You're fine, dear. You just had a little accident. Do you remember anything that had happened three days ago?" The doctor gently smiled, encouraging her to try her best to remember just those few days ago. "I. . . I was on a case, of this sick murderer. And there was. . . Harry Potter!" She jumped up from her hospital bed. "Calm down, lay back and relax." His forehead creased with worry. _Harry Potter? _He thought. _Very strange, this could be worse than I thought. Hallucinations? Paranoia? This isn't good. Maybe this is more than a coma? _His thought's bounced around his mind. "Harry Potter?" He questioned. "Yeah, there was this kid that worked at Starbucks named Derek, he looked just like Harry Potter. He was really cool!" A huge grin crossed upon her face. He chuckled, "Oh, I was beginning to worry that you have developed hallucinations."

Izzie giggled "No, I'm almost _positive _it wasn't a hallucination." She winked and started giggling again as her face started turning red. The doctor flushed and looked into her somber, brown eyes. He's never seen such dazzling eyes before, It's as if God took two night stars and placed them gently in her eyes. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat, _I can't do this, she's my patient. I can't be flirting like this, I could lose my job. It's not worth it. _The doctor kept telling himself this over and over again, but he couldn't believe it. He knew she was worth it, He wanted her to be worth it. "Well if you need anything, My names Dr. Anderson, James Anderson. But since you're special," He teased, "You can call me James." He grinned and tucked his hands into his doctors coat. Izzie fluttered her eyelashes, "Oh I will, _James."_ He shuddered as she said her last word. She had spoken his name so seductively. He felt the need to just kiss her passionately on the lips, and wrap her in his arms while acknowledging that she was _his _only one. He wanted to love her forever.

He stuttered, "W-well if you e-ever n-need anything you can just. . . ask." He turned away from her snickering eyes. _Wow, I can't even talk straight around her. I'm such an idiot, that was so embarrassing. She probably won't even look at me now without laughing. _He sighed. He was walking down the halls of the hospital, his footsteps were echoing behind him. He watched the doors fly by as he was walking past them, each were either some little kid screaming because he was getting a shot, or people crying because they just found out they have a life threatening disease. _Sometimes I really hate my job._ He thought. He slowly walked into the break room and took off his jacket. "I'm going on my break!" He yelled towards the other staff members in the other room, he heard a quiet _okay, _as he began to put on his black colored sport coat and slipped on his black fedora above his head. He once again walked down those cold halls, just wandering for the exit door.

_I just need some peace and quiet. I need to clear my head. What was I thinking? Flirting with a girl I just met? Thinking she was my only one? Not only that but she's my patient! Why have I never felt like this before? Is there something wrong with me? I don't feel sick. I can't control my emotions when I'm around her. . . And why am I asking so many questions, even worse I'm asking them to myself! _James shrugged and slapped himself sharply on the face. _Snap out of it, now._ He shrugged. There were so many questions he was asking with no one to answer them. He took a lighter out of his pocket with a pack of cigarettes, and lit one up as he walked out of the hospital into a small alley. He was surrounded by not only quiet, but about four huge dumpsters, too. "Great, just my luck." He grumbled as he inhaled the first blob of smoke and slowly exhaled. He didn't smoke very often, just occasionally when he felt he needed to calm his nerves.

Suddenly he heard the door squeak open behind him. Standing there was nobody other then, of course, Izzie. James jumped up and dropped his cigarette. "Shit!" He scolded as he stepped on the cigarette with his shoe to put it out. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. . . Or make you drop your cigarette. . ." She glanced down at his shoe putting it out. "I just came over to ask you something because you said whatever I needed just to holler. But. . . " She trailed off, "Never mind. I think this is a bad time to ask you, sorry for bothering you!" She crookedly smiled as she turned around and started walking towards the exit door. "No! Wait, this isn't a bad time, I'm sorry you just startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to come back here."

James smiled gently, "What was it that you needed, honey?" Izzie quivered, she loved it when he called her his _honey, _or _sweetie._ The sound of his humble voice made shivers roll down her spine. "Uh. . . Well, I was wondering if y-you wanted to get. . . Coffee with me later this evening!" She stammered, not meaning for the last sentence to come out quite as loud as it had. James froze, and then softly chuckled . Izzie's eye's filled with water, Her eyes pierced with pain. "Oh okay, well bye." She quickly turned around racing for the exit door before he got the last word in. "Wait!" James jumped up, running after her as she ran down the hall. He could hear her quiet sobs as her tears fell gently onto the bleach, tile floor. "Izzie!" He called for her, still running with his breath shortening. He began to slow down, watching her sprint away as his vision blurred and he fell to the floor. "Izzie. . ." He whispered as his eyelids slowly closed. The last thing he heard were his partners calling for a code red and screaming his name for him to wake up. But the last thing he saw was Izzie s painfully piercing eyes filling with tears, all because of him.


End file.
